With aging, various abilities such as hearing, vision, memory, may decline or otherwise become compromised. As the population in general ages, such declines may become more common and widespread. In addition, young people are increasingly listening to music through headphones, which may also result in hearing loss at earlier ages. At the same time, the population is faced with an ever increasing amount of information to review, remember, or integrate, which are processes that become increasingly difficult in the face of declining abilities such as hearing, vision, and memory.
Current approaches to addressing declining abilities may suffer from various drawbacks. For example, there may be a social stigma connected with wearing hearing aids, corrective lenses, or similar devices. In addition, hearing aids typically perform only limited functions, such as amplifying or modulating sounds for a hearer.